


I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, Translated into chinese, but these two ruined it even more, i love guang hong so much, small ficlet, yuri on ice ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: Phichit is the friend we all need but we don't deserve.Basically the story of how Guang Hong and Leo started dating.Now translated into chinese! (Link in the notes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm (not so) slowly falling into the hellhole that is Yuri On Ice. I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> Translation in Chinese: http://mayflysieben.lofter.com/post/1d03a2a9_d0cc78f (done by celestinemay on tumblr)  
> A big thank you for translating! ^.^

Guang Hong didn’t date. It just wasn’t his thing. After all, he was only seventeen and he’s busy with skating as it is. He also didn’t have the greatest experience with telling people he’s gay (that’s why only his close friends know). So, when Phichit told him he had ‘arranged a date with a cute guy’ he was kind of doubtful, to say the least.

“But I don’t date!” he had argued.

“I’m sure you’re gonna love it! He’s really cute, honestly!” Phichit told him again. They had just finished their short program and Guang Hong was quite happy with himself, even if he only places sixth. He had landed most of his jumps but had a hand down with his triple loop-triple toe combination and he had missed the entrance of his combination spin completely which made him lose a lot of points.

“Who even if this guy? Can you at least give me a name?” he almost begged.

Phichit on the other hand was absolutely beaming “I can’t give you the name, but I promise you’ll definitely like it!”

“I don’t know-“

“please?” Phichit and his big Bambi-like eyes be damned.

“okay… But if it turns out to be a disaster, I’ll blame you!”

As if this conversation couldn’t get any worse, Leo joined in. “hey! What are you guys talking about?”

“Phichit’s trying to set me up on a date!” Guang Hong wined. It was no secret he actually had a huge crush on Leo, okay technically it was but he’s sure everyone has figured out by now, and the fact that the only thing the guy had to say about the subject was “nice, is it working?” was kind of painful. Obviously he never intended on actually asking Leo out on a date or anything because he literally has no chance, but still.

“I don’t have much choice, do I?”

“Nope” Phichit said again, smiling from ear to ear. Seeing the boy smile like this was almost worth Gaung Hong’s suffering. Almost…

“I think it will be good for you, but I don’t think you should be forced into it either”, Leo told him. Great.

“No I’ll go, but can I just, I don’t know, get any information about the guy? Any at all?”

“Nope!” Phichit said really happily and quickly changed the subject before Guang Hong could change his mind.

-  -  -  -  -  -  -

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Guang Hong whined for the fifth time. He stood in front of his hotel room mirror and surrounded by all the clothes he had taken with him. None of which seemed perfect for a date.

“Will you stop it already? You look fine! Honestly, he’ll like you no matter what you wear!” Phichit sighed. After the other boy had told him chose clothes (because that was the least he could do), this setting people up seemed like less and less of a good plan.

“I’m just nervous! Wouldn’t you be if you had to go on a date with someone you didn’t know?”

“I never said you didn’t know him, I just said I couldn’t tell you his name!” Phichit defended himself. “Honestly, don’t worry, okay? Trust me, I’m the best match maker there is!” the fact that it might be someone who actually knows him made him even more anxious about the whole thing.

“But I don’t date-“

“You’re gonna be late if you don’t leave now! Honestly, what you’re wearing is absolutely fine!”

The smaller boy sighed. “Well if you say so-…”

“Yes I say so! Now, good luck okay? I’m sure it’ll go great!” Phichit went in for a last excited hug and pushed Guang Hong out of his own hotel room before he could even argue.

The restaurant he was supposed to have his date wasn’t too far from the hotel luckily so he could walk. At least he had eaten there before (three days ago when he had just arrived. He had been together with Leo, Yuri and Phichit) so he knew he liked everything there, unlike the hot pot place Leo had dragged him to.

“your name, sir?”

“Guang Hong Ji” he said, sounding not very comfortable at all. He assumed the guy needed to know to guide him to his table, and he was lowkey hoping his date hadn’t shown up. Why is dating so stressful?

“Ah yes, Come with me” he followed the guy to one of the farther tables without paying much attention. It was only after he had taked the guy he noticed who was actually sitting at the table.

Okay, what the hell? “Leo? What are you doing here? I thought I was on a date I-“

“well, yea, I think we are yes” Leo seemed almost vulnerable now, slightly smiling at the table in a shy manner. It was very unlike the boy to be like this, after all, Guang Hong was the shy one of the two. “I’m sorry- this was a mistake- I shouldn’t have…” Leo started speaking rapidly, almost standing up and then quickly sitting down again.

“I just- I don’t understand?” is all Guang Hong could manage. Because he didn’t, he genuinely didn’t understand. He had been pining after Leo for almost a year now and he was fairly certain the boy didn’t feel the same about him. But now he was sitting here and Phichit was being so mysterious about it and he just needed answers.

“Well, I sort of didn’t dare to ask you on a date and I was telling Phichit about it and then he said he had the perfect idea to set us up on a ‘blind date’ without it really being blind obviously because I know and I know that’s cruel and I’m so sorry but I just- I really like you, Guang Hong, and I didn’t know what else to do, but I’m so sorry-“

“Leo, it’s okay” the smaller boy blushed as he took the other boy’s hand in his. “I want to date you too”

“really?” Leo smiled widely again, looking more like himself now.

“really.” Guang smiled.

 

 

\- - - - - - -

**From: Phichit (09:50 PM)**

I told you guys

**From: Phichit (10:30 PM)**

It was about time you two get your act together

**From: Phichit (10:52 PM)**

And what do we say? ‘thank you Phichit’

**From: Phichit (11:09 PM)**

You’re welcome guys

**From: Phichit (11:23 PM)**

You two better have a good reason why you’re not answering right now

**From: Phichit (11:54 PM)**

Use protection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that ^.^  
> If any one wants to scream with me about this ship, please visit my tumblr ( kisskissfallonice.tumblr.com )


End file.
